The Jigsaw Murderer
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: The Wildcat Seniors just wanted to go to an innocent party at Sharpay Evans' mansion. Then, horror strikes and they must pull together to figure what the creep that did this to them wants. Saw/HSM crossover. Couples: TrxG, CxTa, ZxS, JxK. Gruesome...very.
1. A Little More Than Just a Party

"Whoot! Whoot!" Chad and Troy cheered, pumping their fists in the air on cue with the bell. Gabriella giggled and Taylor shook her head. "Are you guys ready to party or what?!" Chad hollered.

All the seniors were having a big blowout at Sharpay's house-which had thirteen bedrooms, seven bathrooms, three living rooms, two formal dining areas. a simple dining area, and two kitchens. Zeke was assisting the Evans' cook with the food for the party. Kelsey was in charge of music. Taylor was in charge of games and things to keep everyone alive. Chad and Troy were in charge of drinks. Gabriella was in charge of decorations and Sharpay- well, using her house put enough on her plate- and Ryan's.

Senior year was over and they would be heading off to college- after summer vaca of course! Everyone was screaming and cheering as the seniors ran through the hallways, collecting their stuff to leave. "Oh em gee, I'm so excited!" Chad squealed like a little girl. Taylor patted the top of his afro. "Hey, no looky, looky, no jokey, jokey, not even touchy, touchy," Chad said, waggling his finger in a mom sort of way.

Taylor shook her head. "Sometimes I just want to chop it off!" She cried. "What about them sour apples"

"Oh, shush," Chad said, waving his hand.

"Wow, someone's been working on getting in touch with their feminine side," Troy joked, coming up behind them, hand in hand with Gabriella.

"Ouch," Sharpay giggled from her locker, next to which they had stopped.

"Hey, Gabs. Hey, Tay," she greeted them. "So, you guys excited about summer"

"Who wouldn't be?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, no waking up early, no Darbus, and no homework!" Troy hollered.

"Just you wait and see," Ryan piped up. "You'll be missing high school when we're in college. Trust me on that"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. It can't be that bad, can it?" Gabriella questioned.

"Just you wait," Ryan said. "You'll see"

"Hey guys!" Kelsey's voice squeaked from behind them.

"Hey, Kels," Gabriella replied, hugging her friend.

"I'm really gonna miss this school, you know," Taylor said.

"Well, take a good look around, 'cause we're outta here," Chad said.  
"But I'm not ready for college, yet." Sharpay added.  
"Hey, we'll all be together in the long run, am I right?" Troy asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess." Zeke agreed, from a few lockers down. They were all going to the same college - Stanford.

"And closer than ever," Kelsey pointed out.

"Friends forever," Gabriella said.

"Okay, enough with the mushy, mushy. I might just puke my guts out all over the floor, then Jason might come over and slip and fall in them," Chad said.

"Ewww!" All the girls squealed, as the guys snickered.

"Slip in what?" Jason asked, jogging up.

"You DON'T want to know," Sharpay jumped in and she and the girls walked away. Troy watched Gabriella go.

"Dude," Chad said, waving a hand in front of Troy's face. "Stop checking out Gabsilla. It sickens me, she's like my little sister"

"I wasn't!" Troy argued.

"Yes you were!" Jason agreed.

"Yeah, dude, he's right," Ryan added.

"Aren't I always?" Chad asked. The guys looked at eacother.

"No," they all said in unison.

"Let's go find the girls," Zeke interrupted.

"They're probably halfway around the school by now," Troy said.

"Ha ha, funny," Jason laughed.

Troy looked back. "I wasn't kidding"

"Oh," and they took off after him.

"All right, all done." Sharpay sang, finishing Gabriella's eye liner.

"Please, Taylor, don't tell me I look like a"

"No, sweets, you look fine," Taylor interrupted. Gabriella closed her eyes and walked over to the mirror.

"Okay," she whispered. "One, two, three." Her eyes flicked open. "Ooh, la, la"

"My turn!" Taylor screeched.

"Honey, while I'm doing Taylor's, go get dressed," Sharpay told Gabriella, who sighed.

"Fine." She waltzed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out with a twirl. "Ta da! How do I look"

"Hot," Taylor laughed.

"Whoa, dang, save some hot for the rest of us," Sharpay teased.

"Haha hilarious," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"DING DONG!" The doorbell sounded.

"The guests are here," Sharpay cried.

"Let's get this party started!" Chad's voice boomed from down below"

"Chaddy's here!" Taylor yelled. She turned to Gabriella. "And that means Troy-boy's here too"

"Well, I gotta do my hair," Gabriella said.

"What are you gonna do to it?" Sharpay asked, from the doorway.

"Straighten it. You can go say hi to Zeke."Gabriella said, walking back into the bathroom.

She looked at the straightener on the counter and went over to it. She reached out and touched her hand to the surface. "Ouch!" She cried out.

"Baby, be careful," Troy warned from the bathroom door.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed. "Oh, Troysie, it's just you. You scared me"

"Wow, Sharpay wasn't lying when she texted me that you looked "fantabulously" hot," Troy chuckled.

"That loser," Gabriella huffed, pinning up half of her hair and running the straightner over the other half. Troy watched her carefully.

"The party's starting without you!" Sharpay called up the stairs. Troy took his eyes off Gabriella and turned around.

"Be down in a sec!" He replied. "C'mon, 'Brie"

"Hold on," Gabriella pleaded. "Just one more minute." She pulled the newly straightened hair up and straightened the other side quickly. "Okay, ready"

Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. "Took you long enough." Gabriella playfully glared at him and punched him in the arm. "Oh, that hurt soooo bad"

They walked down the stairs to hear the music already was on. It was So What by Pink. "I love this song!" Gabriella cried to Kelsey. who was the d.j.

"So what, I'm still a rockstar, I've got my rock moves, and I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more fun, now that we're done. . ."Gabriella sang with the music. Troy stared at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No," Troy said.

"Then why're you looking at me like that"

"I didn't know it was a crime. Guilty as charged for looking at my girlfirend," Troy teased.

"Oh, will you put a sock in it and start dancing, lovebirds?" Ryan asked, coming up with Martha.

"We shall," Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand and they began dancing.

"I need aqua!" Gabriella shouted over the music minutes later.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I need aqua"

"Go find her then," Troy said, shrugging. Then, he turned to Jason as she walked off. "Dude, who's Lola"

"Who?" Jason asked, confused. "Never heard of her," he said, scrunching up his nose.

"Okay. . ." Troy drifted off and walked over to Kelsey. "Hey, can you play First Time by Lifehouse"

"Sure. Right after this song." Kelsey said. The song Disturbia was currently playing.

"But this song is so gay," Chad whined, as he passed by.

"You're gay." Troy called.

He wandered over to Sharpay. "You know who Lola is"

"No, why does everyone keep talking about that ckick!? Jason asked me who she was and then Kelsey." Sharpay replied.

"I dunno. Gabby knows her. She told me she needed Lola." Troy shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's her imaginary friend"

"Whatever. Taylor!" He called, walking over to her. "Who's Lola"

"Who's whattie?" Taylor questioned.

"Lola, Gabby went to find her"

"There is no one named Lola here." Taylor laughed. "Maybe you misheard her"

"Maybe. I'mma go find her"

"You do that," Taylor giggled and continued her previous conversation with Martha and Ryan about dancing.

Chad skipped up to Zeke. "You seen Troy"

"No. Maybe he's upstairs. . .with"

"Don't even finish that line," Chad groaned. Then, he went to Kelsey.

"Where's Troy? Did he ever find Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Haven't seen them. . ." Kelsey said, racking her brain. "...For like thirty minutes and that was when he was looking for her"

"Wierd. No one I've asked has seen them. Someone had to have." Chad mumbled, walking upstairs.

"Chad!" Taylor called. "Finally, where have you-" She turned the corner. He was gone. "Chaddy"

"Not possible, he was just there like two seconds ago," Sharpay said.

"I know. You saw him, too"

"Yeah, he went up the stairs. Where's Gabby"

"No one knows where anyone is these days," Taylor sighed.

"Oh, they're lost, too?" Sharpay asked.

"Too? What do you mean? Who else is lost"

"Well, we can't find Ryan or Jason. . .But then again, it's not that hard to get lost in this place. I've lived here my whole life and even I still get lost sometimes. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Jason have only been here like seven times"

"You're right. It is a pretty big house." Taylor nodded in agreement.

"But, all of them at the same time? It doesn't seem right. I dunno, i just have this wierd feeling in my stomach that something's out of place. Really out of place." Sharpay bit her lip.

"Maybe we should look for them?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, but let's not split up. I feel really uneasy and we shouldn't be alone"

"Okay, you're scaring me"

"Sorry, I'm not trying to, that's just how I'm feeling at the moment." Sharpay told her.

"Yeah, well, me too, and that's what scares me. . ." Taylor drifted off. BANG!

"Aaaaahh!!!" Both the girls screamed.

"Alright, it was just the dog, right?" Taylor asked, trying to stay calm.

"Tay, we don't have a dog. . ." Sharpay whispered.

"Aaaaaah!" Taylor screamed again.

"What? What?" Sharpay asked, panicky.

"You don't have a dog!" Taylor screeched.

"So...?" Sharpay questioned, confused,

"That noise!" Taylor yelled.

"Oh, right, yeah, maybe we should go get Zeke." Sharpay responded.

"Good idea!"Taylor cried and they ran downstairs.

Zeke turned around at the cry of his name and Taylor and Sharpay ran up, panting. "What happened"

"Oh my God! You wouldn't believe it! We were upstairs and"

"Shut up! There's no time!" Taylor said, a wierd sensation caressing through her body, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. Then, she realized everyone was singing karaoke. That meant Kelsey. . .

"Where's Kelsey?" Taylor demanded.

"She went to the bathroom," Zeke replied. "Why"

"Well, we can't find any of the rest of the gang either. . ." Sharpay said for Taylor.

"Look with us?" Taylor begged.

"Okay. Who all is gone"

"Jason, Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Chad, and now, Kelsey." Taylor informed him.

"Where's the bathroom?" Taylor asked.

"Up the stairs and to the left." Sharpay answered.

"Let's go there," Taylor said, heading for the stairs. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Kelsey?" No answer.

Sharpay opened the door slowly and poked her head in. "Nope, no one"

"Where is she?" Zeke asked.

"Well, there's six more bathrooms. . ." Sharpay replied.

"And why didn't you say that the FIRST TIME?!" Taylor yelled.

"I thought you had to use the toilet or something!" Sharpay argued.

"Why would I do that IN A TIME LIKE THIS"

"Girls, enough!" Zeke interrupted before Sharpay could retort. "Fighting isn't going to find anyone, whatsoever"

"You're right, sorry, Shar," Taylor sighed. "I'm just worried, because there's six fucking people missing and one of them's my boyfriend and another's my best friend"

"Me too," Sharpay agreed.

"Okay, so where'd you hear this bang?" Zeke pressed.

"That room," Taylor said, pointing across the hall. Zeke crept over to the door and reached for the knob.

"Stay out here," Zeke warned.

"Fine," Sharpay huffed, crossing her arms. A few minutes later, the girls began getting tense.

"Where is he?" Sharpay whimpered. Taylor kicked open the door with her foot. Sharpay peeked in and fipped on the light.

"Zeke!" They both called.

"Where does this door lead?" Taylor asked, walking over to the door on the side of the room.

"Uh, Ryan's bedroom, I think. . ." Sharpay thought out loud. "Yeah." Taylor opened the door.  
Sharpay heard footsteps behind her and whipped around. "Zeke?" She asked hopefully. "Taylor--" But Taylor was gone.

"Taylor? Zeke?" Sharpay called out in every direction. "Hello?" Then, she ran downstairs.  
The people down there didn't have a care in the world. "Hey!" She cried. She grabbed a drink off the table and chugged it. "Oh my gosh! DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE NOT CARE THAT EIGHT OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAVE GONE MISSING IN THE PAST FORTY FIVE MINUTES?!?!" She yelled as loud as her vocal cords and lungs would let her. The people stopped dancing. The chatter died down. The two people singing karaoke stopped almost immediately.

"What?" A boy with red hair asked.

"Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Kelsey Nielson, and Jason Cross seem to have disappeared. Have any of you seen them in the last ten minutes?" Sharpay questioned. Every head shook solemnly. "Can you help me look? This is a big house and I can't find all of them on my own." The people didn't answer. They just started screaming and running in every direction. "UGH!" Sharpay yelled in frustation. She stomped up the stairs and poked her head into every door down the first hall. Then, a cloth covered her mouth and her eyes drooped and she fell backwards into someone's arms.

A\N: SO THERE'S MY FIRST CHAPTER. LIKE IT? HATE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE WRITING OR STOP WHERE I AM? PLEASE REVIEW! JUST HIT THAT BUTTON. YOU'RE JUST ONE CLICK AWAY. . . 


	2. X Marks The Spot

"Ugh," Someone grunted from beside Troy.

"She's awake!" He heard a familiar voice cry. He opened his eyes and all he saw was dark.

"Taylor?" He asked.

"Troy! He's awake too!"

"Chad?" He asked. "Dude, what's going on? Why're the lights off?"

"I dunno, me and Tay woke up like this..."

"Where are we exactly?" Troy heard the voice next to him.

"Gabby? Where are you? I can't see you..." Troy said, feeling the ground next to him. Hmm, the floor was cold. Ice cold. He was barefoot. A metallic scent filled his nose. His head was pounding.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered. She reached out, too. Finally, her hand collided with his and they both pulled close to eachother. "Guys, where's everyone else?"

"I'm here!" They heard Kelsi's voice chirp innocently from across the room. "Looking for the lights," she added. "Someone's next to me, but they're not moving."

"Could be Jason," Taylor pointed out. "Or Zeke or Shar."

"Hey, um, Tay?" Gabriella questioned calmly. "Where the heck are you!?"

"Right here," Taylor replied, pulling out her cellphone and waving it in the air.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Trying to find everyone else," Chad answered for her, as he, too, pulled out his phone and began shining it as far as the light would reach.

"Do you guys smell that?" Kelsi asked.

"Blood," Gabriella answered.

"Oh my goodness, is someone dead?!" Taylor shrieked, jumping into Chad's arms.

"Doubt it," Troy responded. "Smell would be way stronger. Not enough blood lost to be dead...yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Chad questioned, putting Taylor back on her feet.

"Could be dying," Gabriella said, shortly.

"Sick," Kelsi said, then her voice turned worriesome. "Could it be one of the gang?"

"Yes," Troy said, weakly.

"Chhhhhh...." A light appeared above Kelsi's head in the shape of a square. A t.v. turned on.

"Yes, because we wanted to watch t.v. at this moment," Taylor said, sarcastically.

A man with a doll-looking face appeared on the screen. "Hello, friends. Listen closely, if you want to make it out of this alive. I've known too many people who take life for gratned and whine and beg for more, as if they're lives suck. They don't appreciate life at the fullest, like you for example. This is a test. A test of life."

Gabriella looked at Troy nervously. What the hell?

"You have two hours to live, because at this moment, there is a poison bubbling through you veins. A have given you a drink that's made up of many posons. Four at the most. You must find the key to unlock the door first. Then, I'll give you your next instruction. If you live through this test, you win the game. If not, then it's game over. Remember, ex marks the spot."

"Okay..."Taylor said in a panicky voice.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Gabriella cried.

"We're gonna die!!" Chad yelped, running around and then slipping in something wet. "Aaah! I just fell in blood!"

Both the girls began screaming and Troy hugged Gabriella close. "Hey, hey!" He yelled. Everyone still continued screaming. "GUYS!" Every head snapped in his direction. "Tay, Chad, get you cellphones back out."

"But there's no serv-" Troy cut Taylor short.

"Just do it!" He snapped. They did as they were told. "Okay, he said 'ex marks the spot', so we're looking for some kind of ex."

"Wait!" Chad yelled. "I slipped in blood-"

"Yes, Chad we know-" Gabriella started.

"No, wait, just wait." Chad interrupted. "I think there was an ex on the ceiling when I looked up...I remember, when I fell, I looked up at the ceiling and there was a dark ex..." Chad brought his phone above his head and shined it on the ceiling. "Damn, now I can't see it..."

Just then, the lights flipped on. "Maybe you guys should try harder," Kelsi said, standing next to the switch. Everyone looked around. Sharpay was laying propped up against the wall with blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. Zeke had his head leaned on top of hers and his leg was bleeding. Bad. Jason was laying where Kelsi had been sitting earlier. They were all in a room that looked like a chamber/bathroom mix and there were two skeletons. Both of which, chained up.

"My guess is those two didn't pass the test..." Taylor said quietly.

Gabriella and Troy stood up and walked over to Zeke and Sharpay first. Gabriella knelt beside Zeke and examined his leg. "Definately broken," she murmered, incoherently. Then, she moved toward Sharpay. "Cut on her lip, but otherwise she's fine..." She told her friends, checking their pulses. "Yep, they still have a pulse."

Taylor let out a sigh and Troy grinned. "I thought we'd lost them," He said.

"Me too," Chad agreed, as Gabriella went over to Jason. She checked his pulse first. Then, looked for any blood or bruises or cuts. Nothing.

"Okay, as odd as this seems, Pay and Zeke are hurt, but nothing happened to Jason..." Gabriella drifted off, deep in thought.

"Wait, where's Ryan?" Kelsi asked. Everyone took another glance around. "Maybe nothing happened to him. Maybe he's-oh my gosh!" She pointed to the middle of the room.

So, that's where Chad had slipped. In that big pool of blood in the floor. The puddle that was surrounding none other than...Ryan.

"Ryan!" Taylor screeched, running over to him. She searched for his pulse. Nothing. "i think...I th-think he's d-dead."

"No," Gabriella whispered and she began sobbing. "N-no, it's no-not tr-true." Sharpay moaned at the sound of Gabriella's sobbing.

"Shar?" Troy asked, moving towards her figure. Zeke stirred when Sharpay moaned again. Sharpay's eyes flicked open and Zeke's did as well.

Sharpay squinted and put her hand up, blocking the bright light form her eyes. "What's going on?" Gabriella and Chad started to explain, but Troy cut them off.

"There's no time." He said, pointing to his watch. They had an hour and forty-five minutes.

"Right, sorry, I just..." Gabriella whimpered.

"No, it's okay, baby. I know you're just worried about you're friends. We can explain while we're looking." Troy said, hugging her. Sharpay glanced at Ryan's body on the floor.

"What the-" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shh," Chad said.

"Don't tell me to shush, you asshole! That's my broth-"

"It's not real," Kelsi interrupted.

"What?" Everyone asked. Kelsi flipped the "body" over. It was a dummy. The face was all messed up.

"But, no, that's Ryan's clothes and his hat..." Sharpay whispered.

"Yeah," Zeke agreed. "That's what he was wearing at the party."

"You sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Positive," Sharpay said honestly. Chad nodded toward the "ex" on the ceiling. Which, wasn't really an ex, just a splatter of...blood. Jason grunted and everyone looked in his direction as he stood up and walked over, cunfused.

"Gosh!" Gabriella cried out, breaking free from Troy's grasp. "We're never gonna get out!"

"Don't talk like that," Zeke said, after hearing the full story from Taylor.

"Does it look like we're really gonna live right at this moment?" Troy asked, defending Gabriella.

"Okay," Chad said. "We're all a little freaked out and panicked, but the only way we can get out is by doing this together, am I right?" Everyone nodded their head. "Good, now, let's get this thing going."

Sharpay and Taylor walked over to a urinal and Sharpay realized there was an ex on the toilet. "Oh, no way! I am not digging in that thing!"

"Fine," Taylor huffed, "Then I will."

"You do that," Sharpay said, as Taylor stuck her hand inside.

"Gotcha!" She sang, ripping her hand out from the toilet. There was a shiny silver key in her hand. "Guys! Over here!" The gang headed over.

"What d'ya find?" Troy asked.

"A key."

"YES!" Chad cheered, pumping his fist in the air. They walked over to the wooden door and Gabriella took the key and inserted it into the keyhole.

"Alright..." Troy said, uneasily. Gabriella's hand hovered over the door knob.

"What if it's a trap?" Jason asked, as if she'd read Troy's mind.

"Yeah," Kesi agreed. "You know the part in scary movies where someone does something really, really stupid and everyonw hates them for it?" The gang nodded. "I think this is it."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Chad said, yanking the door open. Everyone else stepped back a few steps. The door swung open and...

A\N: OOH, CLIFFY! LOL. WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW! PUSH THE BUTTON! PUSH IT!! 


	3. Just a Picture on the Wall

A gust of smoke puffed out at his face. "Ha," Chad laughed. "You see? Told ya." Gabriella shook her head impatiently.

"We're never going to get anywhere-" Troy stated to say, but Sharpay cut him off.

"Enough, Troy, we know already…" Sharpay told him. Taylor sighed.

"Let's go. We don't have much time left," Jason reminded them.

"True," Kelsi and Zeke agreed.

"Lead the way Chad," Gabriella gestured into the hallway.

"Okay…" Chad said, uneasily and walked cautiously into the hallway. "Okay, all safe. This is- aah!" Four arrows flew at his head and pinned him against the wall by his fluffy afro.

"Oh my goodness!" Taylor shrieked. "Chad, are you alright?" She asked, running to his side and pulling the arrows out.

"Yeah," Chad nodded, "But that was a very close one."

Sharpay shrugged. "Hey, at least we know it's safe now."

"Hey!" Chad yelled, offended. "I could've easily died."

"No," Kelsi said. "Look at the string on the floor. Once you crossed the line, that bow pulled back those arrows and it was aimed and looks as if it was measured for the exact height…"

"That means he knew you were going to go first," Troy pointed out. "You're taller than the rest of us." (_Pretend, I don't honestly know if he is or not.)_

"How could he possibly know that?" Zeke asked.

"He knew that Chad would be the most eager to get out of there. Somehow, I don't know how, but he knows us. Well. Remember, he said that we haven't been living life like we should," Gabriella replied.

"Who said it's a he?" Taylor asked.

"Remember, the voice on the tape?" Chad pointed out. "It was definitely a dude."

"I agree," Jason nodded anxiously. "But, we really need to get outta here." He checked his watch. "We have only about two hours left at the most."

The group huddled together. Troy's arm around Gabriella's waist to his left and an arm around Zeke's shoulder to his right. Gabriella was holding Sharpay's hand and Sharpay was holding Taylor's arm. Chad was standing close on Taylor's other side, with an arm around Kelsi. And Kelsi was clinging to Jason's are as if for dear life.

They soon turned found a staircase and sent the boys up first. After the coast was clear, the guys ushered the girls back up and they all got into the same positions as before. There was a wide hallway to the right, decorated with picture frames and wall hangings. To the left, a tiny hallway, with candle's for light. As far as Taylor could see, the hallway dragged on and on without any doors. Then, she heard Gabriella gasp from somewhere near her.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

Gabriella walked closer to the wall with the pictures and squinted. "Zeke, bring me a candle," she demanded.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm not sure, but…" She took the candle form Zeke's outstretched hand. "I knew it," she whispered, leaning the candle towards the picture. "Guys," she turned to face her friends, "These pictures are of us…"

"Repeat?" Sharpay said, in a question tone of voice.

"These pictures on the wall," Gabriella said, moving down the hall. "They're pictures of us."

"No, I heard you, but…" Sharpay joined Gabriella by one of the pictures. The rest of the gang stood frozen and rooted to the spot, as if in shock. "That's me and Tay…"

Taylor ran over to her best friends and stared at the wall. "Oh my gosh," she whimpered. "It is…"

"This is of me and Gabby," Troy said, standing near one with Jason across the hall. Jason had the candle in his hand.

Sharpay took the candle from Gabriella and walked to the next picture. The candle dropped out of her hand.

**A/N: Ooh, cliff hanger. Don't jump off the cliff just yet. No, just kidding. Sorry, this is sort of a short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise--and I keep my promises. And sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been so busy with school and it's just really hard to keep track of things in my life right now. Anyways, what do you think that picture was of? Or was it even the picture that startled Sharpay? If I can get at least three guesses, I'll update the next chapter ASAP, 'cause it's the weekend, baby. And I have all the time in the world.**


	4. Sharpay's Secret Cofession

"Sharpay? Sharpay, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, running over to her as the candle hit the floor.

Sharpay shook her head and nodded towards the picture on the wall. Gabriella's eyes flicked to the wall. "Oh my goshness!" She cried. The picture was of Ryan in the room the had been trapped in a few minutes ago. He was slumped against the same wall she and Troy had been against and his leg was wrapped in a shirt, but blood was showing through. The ground next to him was covered and blood and his hands and legs were chained to the wall. There was a saw next to him.

The rest of the gang appeared suddenly behind them, all staring at the photo in horror and disgust. "What did you do to my brother, you monster?!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Shar, calm down," Zeke whispered, trying to comfort her.

"The hell I will!" She replied, yanking the picture off of the wall and throwing it to the floor. It spiraled to the ground and crashed into a million pieces, sending glass shards everywhere. Taylor gasped as she looked from the broken frame on the ground to the wall. There was a black hole in the shape of a square in the wall.

Chad looked, too, and grabbed Jason's candle. He brought it closer to the hole. It didn't reach far back--maybe a few inches, but inside was a tape recorder with a post-it note stuck to it. In very sloppy letters, it said, _Look for a tape anywhere you can_. "Oh, great," Kelsi whined, reading it from over Chad's shoulder.

"This place is huge, by the looks of it. How are we ever gonna find a tiny tape?" Jason asked, outraged.

"Calm down, Jase," Taylor cooed.

"You guys sure say that a lot," Troy said, "For someone who just flipped out over Chad…"

"Oh, you did not-"

"Oh, yes I did!"

"Take it back!"

"Make me!" Troy stuck his tongue out at Taylor.

"Oh, I will-"

"Enough!" Gabriella cried out, stepping in between me. Taylor opened her mouth to protest, but Gabriella stopped her. "Uh uh, you guys, cut it out. You're not helping the situation."

"Well, neither are you," Chad pointed out quietly.

"What did you just say?" Troy demanded. "You wanna say that again, _bro_?"

"Well, she isn't-"

"She was just trying to help…" Kelsi murmured under her breath.

"No, she just wanted Taylor-"

"Dude, I though we agreed. _Stop talking!!_" Troy yelled at Chad.

"I'm gonna talk all I want and you won't stop me."

"Oh, yeah? You wanna go??"

"Guys," Jason interrupted. "Chill!" Troy took a deep breath and turned away from Chad, whose face was inches from his.(**A/N: Sounds like they were going to kiss or something. Lol…)**

"It's not worth it," Gabriella whispered in his ear, pulling him away from Chad's evil stare. "Okay, Chad, you need to cut it out, too." Chad sighed and nodded.

"Hey, where'd Shar go?" Zeke asked, looking around, wildly.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Oh my god!" Taylor cried.

"Sharpay, where are you?" Jason and Chad asked in unison. But, their unanswered calls echoed through the hall.

"Guys!" It was Sharpay.

"Shar!" Gabriella screeched. Sharpay came down the hall, holding something square and black in her right hand.

"I found the tape," she explained.

"Where'd you go?" Troy and Kelsi asked.

"Down the hall to the left. There are three doors and I went in the first one."

"You could've gotten hurt!" Zeke scolded. "Don't you care about that?"

"Yeah, why didn't you ask one of us to come with you?" Taylor questioned.

"I dunno," Sharpay shrugged, "Maybe because you guys wouldn't stop bickering if the world was ending."

"That's no true!" Chad yelped. Taylor gave him a 'don't-even-start' look. Gabriella took the tape recorder from Chad's grasp and took the tape from Sharpay. She hesitated before pushing the play button.

"Hello again," a raspy voice greeted. "I trust you all haven't taken time to explore the yet, but that's a good thing, because before you do, each of you might want to get a candle." Everyone who didn't have one rushed to get one. "Good. Now, Sharpay, we don't want everyone finding out our little secret, do we?" Every head snapped in her direction.

"I didn't think so. Now, before everyone goes anywhere, I would suggest thinking about what you all have in common or why you're here," the voice warned them. "If you don't, the consequences _could_ be brutal." Then, nothing. Gabriella pressed down the stop button.

"What does he mean 'our little secret'?" Jason demanded. Sharpay shook her head.

"Sharpay, spill, now," Kelsi said.

"Okay, I've been here before," Sharpay explained. "A few years ago."

"Then, you must know who's doing this," Troy cut in.

"Ever heard of the Jigsaw?" Sharpay muttered. Every head shook, except for Gabriella's.

"I have," she whispered. "On the news. The cops said that he was t-taking people and k-killing them. Please, tell me this isn't who's doing this to us."

"Then, why didn't they lock him up?" Zeke asked.

"They couldn't," Gabriella replied, taking Troy's hand in her own. "They could never find anything to charge him with."

"But you just said he murdered people," Chad added, confused.

"_He _didn't murder them. He found ways for them to kill their selves." Gabriella responded, looking down at her feet. Troy gave her hand a squeeze.

"Okay, Sharpay, what's your story?" Kelsi asked.

"Okay, that's why I freaked out over the picture earlier. That was exactly where I had been when he brought me here. Same position, everything," she confessed.

"How did it happen?" Jason asked.

"I was at the store with Ryan, because our mom was sick and she asked us to pick up some medicine for her and some groceries. I saw some of my friends from school and said hey. Then, they invited me to go to get a milkshake with them." Sharpay closed her eyes, remembering.

"Ry told me to go and have fun and he would do the shopping. He said I could be back in an hour to pick him up. So, I took the car, but I felt weird about it. I didn't know why, at the time, but now I do." She told them, opening her eyes.

"There was someone in the back seat. They put a cloth over my mouth and I couldn't breathe. It smelled like peroxide. Then, I woke up here. In that chamber thing, back there. And he'd left me a video saying pretty much the same thing he told you guys. But, I had a bomb strapped to my leg and I had four minutes to find the key."

Gabriella's eyes widened. _What would've happened if Sharpay hadn't made it out??_

"So, I searched and searched and finally found it, but it was inside a 'dead' man's head. Only, he wasn't really dead. I had to crack…crack open his skull and get it out." Gabriella had an unwanted image of that in her mind. She doubled over and threw up. "I think you know that I made it out."

Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and held her hair back out of her face. "You okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella nodded.

"I think there was a bathroom in the second room," Sharpay recalled. "I stumbled across it last time I was here."

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up, okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Not without me," Troy told her, pulling her by her hand.

"I'm coming, too," Sharpay added.

"Well, then, you know I am," Zeke replied.

"You guys stay here and think about the 'things we have in common'." Troy said to the group remaining

Sharpay pushed open the door and let Troy and Gabriella through. Zeke and she followed. "So, it's the Jigsaw?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Sharpay confirmed. Gabriella cupped her hands and allowed some water from the sink and flicked it at her face. Then, she swished some in her mouth. Troy watched her with concern.

"I'm fine," she said, before he could say anything. Suddenly, abrupt high pitched laughter filled the room, not coming from either of the four.

**A/N: Wtf?! Who laughed? That's for me to know and you to find out. Review. ****J **


	5. Don't Break

"So, guys, what do we have in common?" Taylor asked, racking her brains.

"We all sing," Kelsi pointed out.

"True, anything else, though? I doubt he would bring us here because we like to sing and dance."

"I can't think…" Chad said.

"Since when _do _you think?" Jason asked.

"Your mom," Chad murmured.

"We all go to the same school," Taylor said.

"Think harder," Kelsi replied.

"Ugh! I give up!" Taylor said after a few minutes.

"Me too," Chad agreed.

"Me three," Jason added.

"So, what do we do, now?" Kelsi asked.

"Look for a way out…" Taylor suggested.

"But _he_ said no to," Jason reminded her.

"Who cares? It's the only way," Chad replied.

"What if there are like traps and stuff?" Kelsi asked, frightened by the thought.

"Don't you even remember?!" Taylor cried out. "We. Are. Going. To. Die. We. Only. Have. A. While. Left. Before. The. Poison. Spreads." Taylor managed between heavy breaths.

"It's okay, Tay," Jason tried calming her fears. "We won't die."

"We can't die," Chad said, "We're the Wildcats!"

"We'll fight our way to victory with tooth and paw!" Jason sang.

"Would you two stop being idiots?" Kelsi asked, but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Taylor demanded. "We're going to die! What can possibly be funny about that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Troyella and Zekepay:

"Aaaaah!" Both girls shrieked. The boys jumped.

"What the f-" Troy was cut off by more laughter.

"It's coming from the stall," Sharpay said, pointing to the stall nearest Gabriella. Gabriella cowered away and backed up into Troy.

Zeke stepped cautiously over toward the stall. "Zeke!" Sharpay cried. "No! Wait!" She ran up and pushed him to the side. She put her foot up and kicked at the door.

Her high heel clanked with the metal door and Gabriella jumped. The door flew open. Sharpay and Zeke looked in hesitantly. "Aaaaah!" Sharpay screeched, running behind Troy and Gabriella.

Zeke walked into the stall and came out with a doll in his hand. "It's a doll."

Gabriella let out a cry. "What?" Troy demanded.

"It looks just like that dude on the TV in the chamber!" Gabriella and Sharpay shrieked in unison.

"Oh my gosh!" Troy yelled in mock scaredness.**(Like it? I made that word up myself! I'm so smart!)**

"Let's go," Gabriella pleaded, edging away from Zeke and the doll in his hand. Zeke began to walk, too, but Sharpay held up a hand to stop him.

"That _thing_ is not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Troy asked. "He's so sexy!" He joked. Zeke laughed.

"There's no time for laughing, you idiot!" Sharpay warned.

"Okay, sorry, sheesh," Zeke said, dropping the doll and holding his hands up in defeat.

"You should be," Gabriella said, walking out of the room. Troy ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled. "Where'd everyone go??"

"Baby, what're you-" He saw that the other four were not where they had left them.

"Ugh!" Gabriella groaned. "You frustrate me!"

"What??" Troy asked, confused.

"You heard me," Gabriella smirked at the look on his face.

"Aww, baby, don't be like that," Troy cooed.

"Shut up!" Sharpay snapped. "Do you hear that?" Everyone listened closely. There was a loud banging.

"What is that?" Zeke asked, covering his ears.

"Guys? Is that you?" Gabriella asked. The banging continued. "This isn't funny."

"It's not a joke," A familiar-and not to mention raspy- voice said. A dark figure was slowly moving toward them down the hall.

"The Jigsaw!!" Sharpay cried, taking off at full speed down the hall. Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style, and they, too took off down the hall. Zeke followed quickly.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Gabriella screamed.

"Shush," Zeke warned, "He'll hear you."

They crept down the hall and to the third door. Sharpay allowed everyone to get in and shut the door. Then, she locked it with the chain lock and the lock on the handle. They turned around to fin themselves face to face with the body of Chad.

Gabriella shrieked. Chad's body was lying in the floor. His leg was departed from his body and he had been chained to the wall. There was a pool of blood next to him and a saw in his right hand. Troy stared in horror. Anger filled his entire body and he ran for the door.

"You fucking fuck! I'm gonna kill you!" Troy yelled. "Sharpay, let me out, now!!"

"No, Troy!" Gabriella pleaded. Sharpay didn't budge. Gabriella ran to him. "Please, don't do anything stupid!"

Troy turned to face her. "What? Do you expect me to just stand around? He killed my best friend!"

"He might not be dead!" Gabriella cried through her tears. "Please, don't do this!"

"She's right," Zeke agreed. "This could be a dummy. We don't know, Chad could've gotten away already."

"NOOO!!" Troy roared. "We don't fucking know that!"

Gabriella fell to her knees. "Troy!" She begged. "Stop!"

"Yeah, we don't know that he's dead either!" Zeke shot back.

"Sharpay, move!" Troy yelled in her face. She still didn't budge.

"Stay, Shar," Zeke said. "Troy, I understand, of course I do. Chad's my best friend, too, but we can't do anything about it if he is…" Zeke wasn't crying. He, too, was angry, but he had this feeling nothing was what it seemed to be.

"Just listen to him!" Gabriella pleaded, again. "P-please, Tr-Troy…" She was sobbing now.

Troy knelt down on the floor beside her. "Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm so sorry…" He rubbed her back and picked her up off of the floor.

"Are you gonna be okay, honey?" Sharpay asked, from the door. She wanted to comfort Gabriella, but she knew Troy would probably try to get out. "Come here, sweetie."

Gabriella moved away from Troy, avoiding his eyes. Sharpay hugged one of her best friends tightly. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Gabriella nodded her head weakly. "Don't break," Zeke said to Troy and Gabriella. "I can see you guys are on the edge. You're bending so far, you are about to snap. I can see that and don't break, that's just what he wants."

"I won't break," Gabriella swore.

"Me either. You guys are the only things keeping me sane," Troy muttered.

**A/N: So, there it is. The fifth chapter of the Jigsaw Murderer. Sorry, I realized that the last chapter was underlined for some reason. Idk what's wrong with it. Review!! Push the button! Push it!!**


	6. HeartStopping Scream

Maria Montez hurried out of the car and to the Bolton's door. Lucille yanked open the door. "Is Gabriella here?" Maria demanded.

"No…I thought Troy was at yours…" Lucille thought hard.

"I know they all went to the Evans girls party. But, Gabriella said it got over at nine. Maria checked her watch. It's twelve now and I just got back from my date…"

"I call Stephen, Sharpay's father," Lucille said. "Come in," she walked to the living room.

-------------------------------------------------

Taylor glanced around. "Shouldn't Chad be back by now??"

"Tay, I'm sure he's fine. He just went to go find Troy, Gab, Shar, and Zeke," Kelsi said, calmly.

"Yeah, they'll all probably be back in a sec," Jason agreed. There was a loud bang from outside.

"Thunder." Taylor said, mildly. The power flicked. "Great."

"Freaking lights," Jason muttered.

"It'll all be over soon," Kelsi said, uncertainly.

"Not soon enough," Taylor shook her head.

----------------------------------------------

"Boom!" Thunder clapped outside the window. Gabriella and Sharpay shrieked. Troy's grip on Gabriella tightened.

"Hey, since when was there a window there?" Zeke asked, removing the sheet from the wall. "Oh, never mind," Zeke murmured, realizing it was boarded up.

"What do we do now?" Gabriella whispered, shivering slightly. Troy sat down in the floor and rested his head against the wall. Sharpay shrugged.

"I'm not going out there. We don't know where that freak could be." Sharpay shook her head. Zeke threw the sheet over "Chad".

Troy closed his eyes. Gabriella sat down next to him. "You okay, babe?" She asked, pushing the head on his forehead out of his eyes. Troy didn't move.

Gabriella sighed and stood back up. "Could this get any worse?" She asked. The power flicked off and then back on. "I'll take that as a yes." Sharpay walked over to her and wrapped her in a deathly tight hug.

"We're all still alive, aren't we?" Sharpay asked.

"Hopefully," Gabriella whimpered, looking over at the sheet-covered body. Tears, once again, filled her chocolate brown eyes. Zeke kicked the sheet off and searched for a pulse on the body. None.

Troy stayed in the same position. He heard Gabriella crying and Sharpay murmuring that it was gonna be okay. She sure did say that a lot. But, did she actually believe it?

"Guys," Zeke said, looking up from the body. He had another post-it note in his hand. Troy didn't budge, again. Gabriella and Sharpay hurried over. _Maybe you shouldn't let others wonder away from the group. That's another person who got away._

"What?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"He got away!" Gabriella cheered. "Oh my goodness, he got away!" Troy looked up, finally.

"Huh?" He asked.

" 'That's another person who got away.' Don't you see?" Gabriella grinned.

"No, I mean, yeah, but 'another person'? Who got away the first time?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella bit her lip. Sharpay furrowed her brow. "Ryan," Zeke said, breaking everyone's thoughts. Sharpay's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I'd lost him!" She cried.

"Thank Heavens," Gabriella said, tears filling her eyes…again.

"You cry too much," Troy muttered. Sharpay glared at him. _Oh, fuck, I did not mean to say that, _he though.

Gabriella tensed up. "Sorry," she whispered, turning away and wiping her tears away.

"Why are you such a jerk?!" Sharpay demanded. "What the heck is your problem?"

"What's _your _problem?" Troy mocked.

"Troy, shut up!" Gabriella screeched. "Stop being an- ugh! I can't tolerate this anymore…" She whispered, shaking her head and walking to the door.

"No, Gabby!" Zeke yelped. "Don't go out there! He'll get you!"

"I don't care anymore! Let him find me!" Gabriella called back, reaching toward the handle. Troy jumped to his feet and sprinted toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back. "NO! Just let me go!"

"No, 'Brie, you know I can't do that." Troy said, clearly frustrated. Gabriella moved out of his grasp. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried another movement toward the door. Troy grabbed her arm tightly.

"Trooooy!!" She screamed. "Let me go!" He tightened his grip. "Oww!! You're hurting me!"

"Enough!" Sharpay yelled, smacking Troy's hand. He let go of Gabriella's arm. "You're not going anywhere, Gabs."

Tears welled for a fourth time in Gabriella's beautiful eyes. "Aww, 'Brie, please don't cry because of me…" Troy begged, quietly. He moved forward to hug her and she backed away.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," She told him, walking over to Zeke.

"Okay, guys," Sharpay said, carefully. "We're all scared and none of us meant any of that." She said, sensing Troy's pain from the look on his face.

"No, Shar," Troy replied, not taking his eyes off of Gabriella. "I know some of us did." Gabriella turned around.

"Troy-" She started.

"It's fine." Troy interrupted her. He sat back down against the wall in his previous position. Zeke bit his lip and walked over to Troy.

"Look, man. I'm sure she honestly didn't mean it. And Gabriella, I'm sure Troy didn't mean to hurt you."

Gabriella ran her hand through her curly hair. Sharpay looked uncomfortable. And Troy suddenly found the floor _very interesting. Zeke sat down by Troy. Thunder clapped again and Gabriella jumped. Sharpay brought her over and plopped her down in between Troy and Zeke. Then, she moved over and sat on Zeke's other side._

"_I wish this was all just a dream," Troy whispered._

"_A very bad dream," Gabriella added. Sharpay and Zeke nodded. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him. She snuggled into his side. Troy began to whisper soothing words into her ear to calm her fears._

_She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes. Then, the power went out. Gabriella whimpered and Troy gripped her hand. Sharpay let out a small cry and Zeke grabbed her arm. _

"_Shh," he hushed. She put her free hand over her mouth. A creepy silence fell over the four teens in that room. There was a rushing movement out in the hallway and a heart-stopping scream echoed through the house._


End file.
